Martyr
by Plew A.E
Summary: Il marchait comme un homme ; courbé de lassitude et droit de décision. Son pas lent était intransigeant. Il écrasait la feuille sombre, écrasait l'empreinte des fourmis, et sous ses vieilles godasses pleines de boue séchée se trouvait le monde qu'il avait tant rêvé.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire se déroule quelques temps avant une autre de mes histoires: La croix du pêcheur.

* * *

Martyr

Il ne pleuvait pas et pourtant, les herbes grises ruisselaient de larmes, qui chutaient car devenues trop lourdes pour leurs brindilles. Au lointain, dans les rues de Londres, la valse des parapluies tanguait et flottait au dessus de la mer de bitume. Et ici, entre les arbres imposants de l'interdiction, divaguait un garçon. Il marchait comme un homme ; courbé de lassitude et droit de décision. Son pas lent était intransigeant. Il écrasait la feuille sombre, écrasait l'empreinte des fourmis, et sous ses vieilles godasses pleines de boue séchée se trouvait le monde qu'il avait tant rêvé.

Fredonnant, il écoutait la voix des échos de la pierre pour se donner du courage. Immuable, la force qui le poussait encore à avancer, prêtait à sa chanson un air sinistre. Malgré le soleil haut, une nuit noire s'empara de tout ce qui l'entourait. Les arbres hauts se firent menaçants, leurs branches fleurirent de mille couronnes d'ombres, les bois morts grincèrent, les yeux jaunes prédateurs s'illuminèrent et le chemin disparut dans les funestes tranchées des sangliers, qui marquaient la terre comme autant de fausses mortuaires.

Le garçon n'avait pas peur. Il ne reconnaissait plus l'effroi. Il ignorait la terreur. Et si ses membres tremblaient, c'était de devoir porter un fardeau qui pesait tant. Mais bientôt... Bientôt il en serait enfin délivré. Il sourit.

Lui qui était né pour une cause allait enfin atteindre l'apogée de son existence. Sa vie qui avait brûlé d'une flamme intense, attisée par les suppliques envoûtantes, s'apprêtait à effleurer la pureté absolue d'un éclat mirifique dans l'ultime requiem. L'enfant -car il n'était encore qu'un enfant-, ne put retenir un grand rire innocent, épanoui.

Il arriva dans une clairière, halo de lumière au milieu de la forêt de ténèbres. Là, l'attendait l'ennemi d'autres que lui, et par conséquent le sien. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, invisible tant il était remarquable. Penchant doucement la tête sur le côté, il s'interrogea sur les actions de personnes qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Harry Potter. » Salua l'ennemi, dithyrambique, en le découvrant. « Quel honneur nous fais-tu par ta présence ! Et quelle joie ! »

Le garçon haussa mollement les épaules. Il voulait comprendre. Pourquoi la guerre ? Pourquoi l'Amour ? Pour quel plus Grand Bien ? Et surtout :

« Pourquoi la Mort ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

En quoi la Mort était-elle une victoire ? Ne fallait-il pas être en vie pour vaincre ? En quoi l'Amour était-il tout puissant quand la Mort était la seule solution ?

« Pourquoi la mort ? » Répéta l'ennemi d'un ton moqueur. « Parce que tu les as tous abandonné, voilà pourquoi ! Tes amis, ta famille, feu ton mentor, tu les as tous trahi pour venir mourir ici ! Car c'est bien pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait trahi personne, il était là pour eux. Pour qu'eux au moins connaissent un jour la victoire par sa Mort, tandis qu'il connaîtrait la Mort par la puissance de son Amour. Il plongea son verdoyant regard pénétrant dans celui rouge vif de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier se fit tendre à son égard, presque mielleux.

« Mais tu n'es pas obligé de mourir, Harry... Pourquoi ne pas plutôt me rejoindre ? Nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble. Avec toi à mes côtés, le monde entier m'appartiendrait ! _Nous_ appartiendrait ! » S'embrasa-t-il dans un discourt passionné.

Le garçon ne pipa mot. Lui qui avait manqué de tant et qui avait manqué tant, ne comprenait pas l'attrait d'un monde entier. Il avait un jour voulu une simple petite place dans le cœur de quelqu'un, mais c'était là tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré et même lui savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, inaccessible et magnifique. Bien que tendant ses mains vers cette idylle, il se contentait de peu : être en vie lui suffisait. Et aujourd'hui, même cela il n'osait plus le rêver.

« Non. Je ne te rejoindrai pas, Tom. »

L'ennemi rougit de rage à l'entente de ce nom honni. Ses suivants encerclèrent l'enfant, prêts à l'assaut.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Meurs Harry Potter ! »

Un éclair vert comme les yeux de l'enfant éclata dans le silence de la finalité. L'enfant tomba. L'ennemi tomba. Puis l'enfant se releva, arborant les yeux de l'ennemi. Il resta un instant décontenancé avant d'exploser d'un rire puéril.

« Harry Potter est mort ! J'ai gagné ! »

* * *

Une petite histoire pour compléter La croix du pêcheur. Bonnes fête de fin d'année à tous.

Plew A.E


End file.
